Stars in Your Eyes
by lizardwriter
Summary: "She turns in his arms, relishing at just how secure she feels in them, and looks into stunning blue eyes that she would swear the stars themselves are twinkling in by their brightness." - a Skins drabble. Disclaimer: I don't own Skins or the characters


"You're beautiful."

They're words she always thought she needed to hear. The problem always was that she never heard them from the right person, and when they were from some wanker who was just hoping she'd suck him off it always sounded hollow.

It doesn't now, though. In fact, it sends a chill down her spine. It shoots electricity to every extremity.

Strong, muscular arms wrap around her from behind, one detouring momentarily so that a hand can brush the hair away from her neck, before settling around her waist. Soft kisses are fluttered down her neck briefly, ghosted there, but burning imprints into her skin nonetheless.

She closes her eyes and inhales, takes in the sandalwood cologne, the hint of sweat, the smell of _him_. She smiles to herself.

He completes her in a way she didn't know she needed completing, taking the good with the bad, loving her faults as much as her strengths. He's exactly what she needed, challenging her in all the right ways.

When her eyes open again, a chin is tucked on top of her head, the arms wrapping her in a warm embrace giving her a little squeeze. Her eyes are met with night sky, stars scattered around blinking back at her.

She's aware of him breathing in her scent the way she'd just done to him. Her smile widens when he sighs contentedly.

"You always smell so good," he breathes into her hair.

She turns in his arms, relishing at just how secure she feels in them, and looks into stunning blue eyes that she would swear the stars themselves are twinkling in by their brightness. "You do, too," she replies before pushing up onto her tiptoes and bringing her lips to his.

The kiss deepens, and in an instant the cold glass of the window is pressed against her almost bare back, legs hoisted up and wrapped around his hips. His strong hands are already tugging at the sheet that's only barely still clinging to her curves.

She shivers, but his warm body is pressed flush against hers and his skilled fingers are already massaging her breast, setting her body on fire.

"My sister always said you had nice tits, and she was not exaggerating," he mumbles as his lips kiss a path down her neck and across her collarbone.

She can feel his smile against her skin.

"Tosser," she laughs with a playful shove before his hot mouth envelopes her nipple and sucks until the action elicits a small moan from the back of her throat.

"You love me," he says, kissing a path back to her lips and capturing them less she be about to protest.

He slides into her easily, a faint pressure becoming a harder one until he's fully sheathed inside her, filling her completely.

"I do," she agrees with a moan when her head falls back as he buries his face in her shoulder.

It's all they can do to remember to breathe for a while after that. Heavy pants fall on sweaty skin as they move seamlessly together. He bites into her shoulder and she arches into his touch.

Their pace quickens as sensory overload sets in, overwhelming every inch of her body until she's shaking with each thrust.

He stiffens, letting out a low guttural moan, just as she crashes into waves of ecstasy.

The kiss that follows is sweet and tender. She can feel the unspoken words behind it. It's the kind of kiss that he always manages to give her and she never seems to get enough of. The kind that she feels all the way down to her toes.

He sets her down gently and she turns once again in his arms, feeling the warmth that radiates off of them onto her now naked form.

"Today was perfect," she sighs contentedly.

He peers over her shoulder, tilting up his wrist to see his watch. "I think you mean yesterday."

"Fuck off," she mutters, even as she pulls his arms tighter around her.

She again takes in the stars twinkling in the dark sky above the slumbering city and thinks that not one of them is as bright as his eyes when he looks at her.

She thumbs the rings on her finger, one adding a new and unfamiliar weight that she's sure to adjust to soon, the other she rotates slightly so that the diamond is centred on her finger.

"Well, Mrs. Stonem, what now?"

She smiles broadly. It hasn't really set in yet, but she can't imagine that ever getting old. "The rest of our lives."


End file.
